


meow mixes

by asterbells



Series: when the sky is falling [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Gen, someone please help this nerdlord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MLWeek Day 5: Puns</p><p>There's a certain <em>finesse</em> required of Chat Noir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meow mixes

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be like almost dialogue only because I donno lol not enough time and it’s honestly easier that way I’m sorr
> 
> This is also so short I’m fairly certain Faith and MAK have written longer headcanons OOPS OH WELL

* * *

 

 

Groaning, Adrien ran an agitated hand through his hair as he furiously scribbled out another line on his paper, “Hey Plagg, help me out please!?”

 

Plagg looked up from his cheese bits, “Haah?”

 

“Puns! Cat puns!” Adrien threw a pleading look at the black cat kwami. “Help me come up with more?”

 

Plagg scoffed, “Is _that_ what you were doing for the past hour or so? Don’t you have homework to do before patrol?”

 

Glaring at the kwami, “ _Look_ are you going to help me or not? You’re the one who gave me a special power that hinges on cat puns. I’ve already got _purr_ fect, _paws_ itive, _meow_ nificent, and _claws_ ome but I don’t know what else I can do.. I can pull some from Pokemon with Meowth but what else… I’ve used _feline_ before and I really shouldn’t use it too often right?” Adrien groaned again as he sank back into his chair, staring dejectedly at the ceiling.

 

Taking pity on his young charge, Plagg sniffed, “You’ve _cat_ to be _kitten_ me right _meow_ , that’s absolutely _cat_ astrophic.”

 

Adrien was _awestruck_.

 

“Plagg… Plagg was that just _four_ puns in _one sentence_.”

 

 _That’s right_ , the kwami thinks, _that’s_ right.

 

“What can I say? It’s a _tail_ ent.”

 

Grabbing his pen, Adrien started to furiously scribble on his notebook, “Oh my god Plagg keep talking.”

 

“As much as I’d like to continue to demonstrate my su _purr_ ior punning ability, why didn’t you just google it?”

 

“...Plagg you’re a genius.”

 

“I do try, my boy, I do try. Now that’ll be five tins of camembert.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There’s going to be a part two with pick up lines for MLCountdown Week so!!! Yeah actually idk sorry about the ridiculously short thing lmao
> 
> also credits for a lot of the puns go to queen meme kira (@simple-symphonia) :’)
> 
> i can't find my copy and paste soc media htmls still so here:  
> tei-gen @ tumblr  
> asterbell_s @ twitter  
> mod tei @ MLStaffAppreciation @ tumblr


End file.
